Life Beat
by christa-jean chan
Summary: Hunter Bradley has an interesting day. Between fighting with his sister’s roommate and dealing with his sister in general, who knows what could happen?


Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to their owners. Aftermath fan fiction. OCs belong to the authors. Enjoy the story. It was fun and shall always be for fun.

Life Beat

By

Ragemoon

And

Monkey-chan

Part One

Hunter was driving his crimson colored truck back from the mototrack. He sighed wondering what was going on with the two women who had so recently breezed into his life. "I cannot believe has been six months. I get my sister back and make a new friend who became so much more even if we fight with each other quite a bit." He laughed to himself. He could still see Blake shaking his head. Blake had taken the brother's bikes with him back to their shared apartment. Blake was taking Tori out that evening and wanted to get his truck washed and cleaned out. Not that his brother was a slob but Blake's truck got trashed from taking Shane to a skate meet.

He pulled into the driveway, parked, and looking at the villa that his sister was staying in with her friend. He shook his head. With the way the owner of the place acted you never believe she had money. Then again the young woman in question was not a spend thrift either. "You still have to tell me what you do Bran." As he let himself in the house.

He wandered down the hall, all the lights were at a low setting. He knew what that meant. Bran was having a migraine that she refused treatment for. She claimed not to get them often, but lately she seemed to get them quite a bit.

Brandie lay curled up fast asleep on the sofa. She had feeling a bit off lately and typical, she didn't say anything to anyone. Hunter walked in and saw her sleeping and sighed to himself. "Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked absentmindedly as he picked her up and carried her to her room. Walking back he heard a thump and opened his sister's bedroom door to see her on the floor tangled in the sheets. He laughed softly and watched as she jumped up and fought the sheets all the while cursing under her breath in Japanese.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. As he observed her he found watching Christa interact was educational, amusing at best and downright funny at worst.

"ACK!" She spun around fast before throwing the nearest thing she could reach at him. "Stupid idiot." She said before walking into her bathroom and slamming the door.

"She's the one that over sleeps and I'm the stupid idiot." Hunter muttered as he walked away laughing. He walked into the kitchen and over to the phone just as it rang. "Hello Cam, no she just got up, she'll meet you in twenty." He added as he watched his sister run out the door.

Cameron looked at his phone he could almost feel Hunter's amusement. He shook his head as he hung up his cell. "He is so full of surprises. I am glad he does not mind." He had to smile for even he had been leery of telling the eldest thunder brother that he was dating his little sister.

Arriving where she said she would meet Cameron, Christa panted as she ran inside Storm Chargers. "I am so sorry I'm late." She said then added breathlessly. "Again." She caught her breath before smiling at Cameron. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." He said. They shared a knowing glance and headed to Cameron's jeep. The drove to the cliffs and got out. Christa stretched before laughing as Cameron tickled her slightly.

"Ack, stop Cam." She curled in on herself and tried to move away. "I thought we were here for a sparring lesson, not a tickle fest." She muttered. Brushing his hands off her she looked at him in confusion.

"Right, sparring lesson. Now tell me again why you want to learn to fight. I thought you and Brandie already did this." He said as he began showing her a few moves. He wondered if she refused for her style was not a style suited to Christa. Brandie might have been small but she was extremely strong when Christa was more suited to light and quick. The best friends were suited to different styles of martial arts. They also reminded him of night and Day. Christa being the day and Bran being the darker, more edgier night.

"We do, but she refuses to teach me more. She said it would cause problems. I want to learn, I enjoy learning." She claimed and Cameron knew that she thirsted for the knowledge he gifted her with.

"Okay then." They spent the rest of the day teaching and being taught several new katas. When Cameron dropped her off at her house she walked in to hear a Hunter and Bran arguing.

"I am not sick!" Bran said as she visibly struggled to stand. She was trembling and Christa recognized the stubborn streak that her friend had. Brandie hated being caught in a weak moment. Especially by those she loved.

"Yes you are, you have a temperature of 103.5, you're nauseous and you have a severe headache. I think you have the flu, which means bed rest even if I have to sit on you to keep you there." Hunter growled out. Neither of them had taken notice of Christa who leaned against the wall and watched this play out before her.

She then sighed and decided to make tracks. Christa tried to tiptoe out of the room not realizing that Hunter had noted her presence as she watched them. "And just where have you been all day, Young Lady?" Hunter turned on her as he pushed Brandie in the bed.

"Uhh...with Cam." She stammered to him. She decided that telling the truth was much better for her health in the long run. She remembered the fights she caused between Brandie and Hunter over her issue with trusting them with the knowledge of dating Cameron.

She sighed feeling bad for Hunter and Brandie had ceased talking to each other for a month till Blake and Tori intervened. She begged for their help for neither were speaking to her either.

"Doing what?" He asked narrowing his eyes. He watched as she fidgeted and seemed to have a mental battle with what to tell him

"Dancing." She answered with a smile for learning katas was like learning a new dace so she really was not lying to her brother at all.

"Then why do you have so many bruises?" Brandie asked still protesting against Hunter. "I don't need to sleep in my bed. I cannot watch movies in here." She growled and whined at the same time.

"Because it was contact dancing." She said smiling slightly. Christa liked her new term for sparring. She always thought when she watched Brandie and her brothers spar for it was usually two on one. That it looked like a dance.

"Were you sparring?" Brandie asked with a small hint of a smile on her lips. Christa could tell what her roomie truly needed was rest. Even if she wanted to fight with Hunter over the rest bit for Brandie did not like being told what to do.

"Maybe." Christa said blushing slightly. "I wanted to learn, and you wouldn't teach me so I asked Cam to show me a few katas." She explained in a rush of words. She saw the acceptance in Brandie's eyes and felt relief flood her chest she been so sure her roomie would have been angry with her.

"Well, as long as it's Cam." Brandie said before leaning down and pulling Hunter with her. Hunter grunted as he fell into the silk sheets of Brandi's bed. He looked at her in surprise as she cuddled up to him falling almost instantly to sleep.

"Goodnight sis." Hunter said settling beside her. He touched her short black hair and wondered if she was going to grow it out.

"Good night bro. I would say good night to Brandie but…" Christa said as she noted her roommate had fallen deeply asleep on her brother's chest. Hunter nodded to her as Christa wisely left the room and headed to her own.


End file.
